Michelles dream comes true
by pink-star210
Summary: A carchelle storys when michelles fantisies come true
1. a world of her own

Michelle had been acting weird all day she just couldn't take her mind off the beautiful women sitting next to her. She keeps imagining dirty sexy thoughts of her and the women sat next to her. Their in bed together spooning each other, Carla fingering Michelles pussy, Michelle letting out dirty moans and laughs.

" chelle chelle" suddenly michelle is bought back to real life by the shaking of the women she dreams for her touch so smooth and gentle sends shivers down her

" You ok love you been weird all day" there she goes again her beautiful voice, her plump lips smiling at her.

" yea fine just in a world of my own"

" oh right well snap out of it we have a client here in 10 Mins"

" right ok" but she knows she cant concentrate today she may aswell be at home but that would mean being without this gorgeous women and she couldn't stand that. She slips back into those thoughts again the ones that make her horny this time she is fingering Carla sucking on her bud and there so goes she lets the cum fall into her mouth savouring every last minute of it. She is once again interrupted by those soft smooth hands on her bare skin.

"Michelle come on love judt focus"

" yea okay anything for you baby" she could feel herself turning red how had that slipped out.

" how about a drink tonight just us two your place or mine" she couldn't belive her luck the women she had fancied for a couple of months now has suggested having a drink together.

"yea of course that would be great mine about half 8 we could do a late one considering it's a Friday an all"

"Right yea that's fine one condition you don't drift into one of your little worlds for the next couple of hours"

"Well seeming as its you ok"


	2. only chance

That night Michelle realised this might be her only chance for a wee while so she made a big effort she put on scented candles some soppy music and she put on the dress she never really wears as she is scared it too revealing. Its really rather short and really tight with a long silver zip going up the front. She gets out her best red wine and makes sure her bed is nicely made and all her clothes are picked up off the floor then she sits down and bang on 8.30 Carla arrives looking really sexy Michelle has to strain herself from looking her up and down she invites Carla in and she goes and gets them some wine.

" So what were you dreaming about today then chelle"

" oh just someone I ave had a crush on for a while"

" and who may this be" asked Carla

" Now that would be tellin"

"okay then what kinda stuff did you get up to"

"stuff like this" she leans in and kisses Carlas lips, Carlas doesn't seem to mind she she tries prising her mouth open with her tounge and she lets her in their tonges then battle each other and then go their own ways as she explores her mouth. She then has to pull away for breath.

"wow chelle that was amazing did you do anything else" Carlas leans in and forms another amazing kiss.

"well we did do other stuff baby follow me" and before Carla could do anything she was being dragged into Michelle's bedroom. Michelle lay on the bed and beckoned Carla over. Carla walked over to michelle in her most sexiest walk she could do. She pushed Michelle down onto the bed and sat on her so she was now stragling the beautiful women beneth her Carla bent over for a kiss.

Michelle raised her hands and started to unbutton Carlas shirt. Carla moved her head down and started sucking different places on Michelles neck causing her to give a slight moan. Carla soon found the spot that made Michelle moan even loader. Carlas then sat up and started to unzip the younger womens dress she couldn't take her eyes off her amazing body.

"Wow Chelle you look amazing"

"Pahaha in your dreams love"


	3. In bed

Carlas slowly turned Michelle over so her back was now facing her she undid her bra strap and turned her over. Suddenly Michelle pushed Carla off her and undid her bra strap to. Michelle was now amazed at how amazing her best friend looked but she only had one thing on her mind and the was making the so usally Carla Connor powerless and speechless. She started caressing the half stiff nipples with her forefinger and thumb causing Carla release heavy breaths she gave thee same treatment to the other breast and then slowly bent her neck and started sucking this now causing Carla to release small quite moans. Michelle moved her hands up and down Carlas body exploring every nook and cranny until she found the hemline of her pants she playfully tugged at it and with her other hand started sliding up and down her thighs. Carlas let out louder moans the closer she got to her already really hot centre but Michelle would just move her hand down again. Her hands felt so soft on her skin softer than any touch peter could manage and her lips against hers they were magical so soft and she did the most delicate kisses she had ever experienced. Michelle had now started sliding her finger up and down carlas hot centre pleases at how much she had already enjoyed it but delibratley missing the spot she knew Carla badly needed her to touch.

"Michelle please don't tease me just fuck me "

"hmmm well ok as long as you repay me"

Michelle slid Carlas pants right off her and opened her legs wide she stared licking her and then she got her tounge and slid it right into Carla. Carla helped her by moving her hips forwards and backwards.

"Mmmmm Michelle don't stop" moaned Carla

Michelle removed her tonge and replaced it with two fingers

"Oh belive me honey im not planning to"

Michelle started moving her fingers faster and faster until she knew this would tip Carla over the edge she bent down and started sucking on her bud

" Oh Chelle fuck don't stop"

And then Michelle felt Carla liquids spill out of her, her legs shacking she liked up all the mess she caused Carla to make.


	4. a shower

"OMG Chelle you amazing now let me repay you"

" not tonight baby tonights been showing you what ive been dreaming about all day and how special you are to me"

" Well if you sure"

" Oh I am just promise me one thing"

" You know I would do anything for you" Carla said moving Michelles hair out her face.

" Stay with me tonight gorgeous"

" Why I thought you would never ask my beautiful baby".

They both walked though to the kitchen to get something to eat they didn't bother getting changed and then they sat down on the sofa Carla spooning Michelle and tickling her tummy before they went to sleep

Michelle was the first to wake up she turned over to look at Carla she still looked asleep. Michelle gave her a hug and a kiss and then she stirred. Michelle went and put her head on Carlas chest and started playing with her hair.

"Morning beautiful" said Michelle

"Morning sexy "

" I thought mabey we could go into town today and I could get you well a surprise for tonight"

" As long as its sexy and makes me want you more"

They both got up and Michelle made some breakfast for them while Carla harassed her kissing and getting on her nerves. After breakfast Michelle went for a shower and about 5 minutes later Carla came in

"I just couldn't resist you"

"Im glad you came I was getting lonely and I would like you to give me a wash"

Carla snuck out her dressing gown and jumped into the shower embracing Michelle in another kiss she suddenly felt the urge to please this amazing women. She got the shower gel from the self and squirted some into her hands and then gently and slowly she rubbed the women's breast in gentle circles upto her nipples where she flicked them between her fingers hardening them causing michelle to moan. She bent down and started licking Michelles centre causing michelle to moan really loud. She looked aroung the bathroom for something to help her she then reached for the shower head and put it to massage mode and placed it right on her bud knowing if so for her fingers deep enough inside her she would soon cum.

Michelle at this stages was screaming so loud that if you walked past you would think she was attacked. Carla started moring her fingers faster and removed the shower head and replaced it with her mouth she sucked really hard and she felt her cum she moved her mouth so it coved the whole of her pussy and swallowed the liquids.

Michelle could barley stand up and had grasped Carlas hair so hard she was surprised it never fell out

"Wow Carla"… but she was silenced by carlas fingers being put in her mouth

"See told you you taste amazing hon"


	5. town

Carla had to borrow one of Michelles dresses that was to long for her as she had stayed the night and not bought and other clothes. They went into town in Michelles car which Michelle wished they hadn't as Carla kept trying to kiss and suck on her neck. When they arrived they went into gregs and got some food as most of their energy from breakfast had gone.

" Car im going to need to be on my own for a bit as I say I have well a surprise for you"

" Oh very well then I might need to get you a surprise aswell en"

" only if you want honey"

" well I do so there my beautiful baby".

So they both went their separate ways Michelle went and bought a Silk red Corset with black suspenders and then a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold she also got knee high black boots and a really thin heel on them. But Carla went and bought matching silk violet bra and thong with black suspenders and a vibrator and rope. She also got a really tight short cut dress for work on Monday.

They met back up and went for a coffee.

" So are we serious Michelle or is this just a once in a lifetime thing"

" Well I would hope we are serious car because last night and this morning were amazing and id like it to be like that every day for the rest of my life"

They did a bit more shopping together and then headed home.

" Right well I some how need to repay you for this morning car so go into the bedroom get changed into something sexy and il be there soon"

" Well no one can refuse that off can they baby"


	6. trying on new clothes

10 minutes later Michelle appeared in the door to find Carla already playing with her vibrator and moaning really quietly.

"Wow Someone's keen"

"Just a little" Carla said as she removed the vibrator from her

"Well you look stunning and what's with the chair"

"That's for my surprise to you and do you mind hurrying up"

Michelle walked over to the bed watching this eagerly awaited woman she then pushed her down onto the bed and gave her one big kiss her tonge exploring her mouth making Carla gave out a little moan. Michelle got up for breath and took both carlas hands.

"You okay with this" Knowing she didn't like being held by the wrists as that's were frank pinned her down"

"Yea sure honey"

So Michelle looked Carla's hands into the handcuffs and put the blindfold over her eyes. She removed the amazing silk bra Carla had bought and started sucking on Carlas breasts hearing her moan made her go even more. She then planted light kisses right down to the hemline of her pants and then jumped down to her thighs. She them started to like up and down her thighs making Carlas moan louder than before and the Michelle started moving her finger up and down Carlas wet thongs she slowly moved them down and started playfully licking it she then sat in her hole and started moving her tongue in and out hearing Carla moan she got the heel of her boot and started pushing that in and out

"MMmmmmm Fucck Chelle don't stop baby"

Michelle knew it wouldn't be long before Carla came so so replaced the heel with her fingers and started to suck violently on her bud.

"OMG Celle pleasseee"

Carla immediately came and Michelle stated to kiss Carla she removed the blindfold and then the handcuffs.

"Right now you turn my precious go and sit in that chair and will be over in a moment"

So Michelle did as she was told and went to sit in the chair, then Carla came over and tied her arms and body around the chair so now Michelle was completely powerless. Carla sat on Michelle so she was now straggling her and started kissing her lips. She then started biting on the lower one causing it to swell abit. She then slackened Michelle's corset a bit put on the vibrator and put it in Michelle's centre causing her to moan out louder than ever. Carla then tightened the Corset up again tighter then before causing Michelle to scream out loud. Carlas then started to massages Michelle's breasts.

"Cccaarrrlllaaa doonttt stoppp"

"Oh believe me darlin im not even started. And at the Carla moved the corset to one side a little and pushed her fingers into Michelle thrusting them in harder than ever before which cause Michelle to once again scream out so loud and then Michelle hips and legs started to shake and then she came. Carla went and sat back on top of her and gave her a big long kiss.


	7. a dream

Carla woke up suddenly she had just had the most amazing idea but she needed to wait for michelle to wake up properly. She went and lay down again when michelle called out her name.

"No Carla don't go please"

Carla leaned down beside her and kissed her on the cheek

"Its alright baby im right here" and she bought micelles head up onto her chest and layed down again strocking her hair and then again she yelled out

"No Carla you've all I got don't leave me" and a tear streamed down her face then Carla sat up.

"Its ok baby im right here" and started rocking back and forth she suddenly relised how much Michelle must have suffered losing her husband and then both her brothers and now with Ryan gone to university she was all alone. Michelle then started kicking the blacket off her and shouting

"No get off me you killed her your not going to kill me" and then a upset michelle woke up screaming Carlas name.

"Its alright baby im right here" Michelle leant down and kissed her and rested her head on Carlas chest again.

"You ok chelle you been screaming for the past half an hour now"

"Yea fine just a dream"

"Must have been some awful dream your covered in sweat"

"Yea it was awful il go for a quick shower and then come for my proper morning hug"

"Hm ok well il make us some breakfast and then I ave got a idea"

"ohhh ok" Michelle said as she stood up walked in to the bathroom.


	8. company

"Michelle I was thinking we could only if you want bring more people into our sex lives only if you want"

"Yea that would be amazing Carla who like?"

"Well we could have someone each I could have peter he has been trying to get with me for ages ever since he split up with Leanne"

"Ok well I could have Steve he has had the hots for me for a while now"

"Right well we could invite them over say half five"

"Yea ok well I shall text him after breakfast Michelle said moving in for another kiss with Carla"

"Hmm honey as nice as that would be I would rather save you for tonight"

"Well ok then" Michelle said reaching for the cocopops.

The day wizzed by and it soon came to be five o'clock.

"Oh my look at the time we ad better get ready soon"

"Ok well as long as we can warm up first then I suppose we had better" Michelle said going to kiss Carla who responded by tearing off Michelle's top unhooking her bra and rubbing her breasts. Michelle started moaning as Carla started sucking on her neck. Michelle suddenly stood up and dragged Carla into her bedroom and ordered her to dress her in the most sexiest underwear Carla could find. Carla responded immediately and stripped her of her clothes quickly flicking her nipples and once again causing Michelle moan a little. Carla liked this and replaced her hands with her mouth and started to feel her way down to Michelle's waist and started tickling her tummy before gently moving her mouth down her body to start kissing and licking Michelle's thighs. Michelle fell onto the bed as she knew it wouldn't be long now and her legs wouldn't be able to support her. Carla continued kissing Michelles thighs as she liked annoying her knowing how desperately she wanted her in her.

"Carlas don't tease me just fuck me now please"

And with that Carla inserted a finger into Michelle and started sliding it in and out before adding a second and then a third. By now Michelle was screaming so loud begging her not to stop.

"Caarlaaa ohhh fuck don't stop agggghghhhhh"

Michelle screamed even louder and Carla bent her fingers inside her she then leant her head down and started sucking on her bud causing Michelle to go over the edge she came instantly and it flew right into Carla's mouth, Carlas swallowing every last drop of the delicious liquid. Just as Michelle was coming down from her high the buzzer to her flat Carla grabbed the mini silk robe and ran to answer it. Steve and Peter both came up to the flat speechless as Carla grabbed their hands and pulled them into the room where the already naked Michelle lay. Michelle ran right in to Staves arms as Carla slid out the rob and walked over to Peter. They both dragged their partners over to Michelle king sized bed and lay horizontally across it. Steve and Peter didn't know what they were meant to do so the two girls flipped over so they were now on top of their partners and bent down and started a long passionate kiss. Michelle was the first one between them both to break the kiss with their partners she tore of Steve's shirt and threw it to the ground she then turned around and unbuckled his belt and slid down his boxers revealing his half erect penis she desperately wanted it in her but she knew she needed to show him she was happy to allow that. Meanwhile Carla couldn't hold herself back and by the looks of it nor could peter as he had already entered him. Michelle slowly parted her legs allowing Steve better access into her. She rubbed steves length along her thigh turning her on even more by the second but Steve had already guesses what she wanted he removed her hand from his penis and slid it right inside her causing her to moan out loudly he began thrusting in and out of her harder and deeper by the second each time reaching her Gspot. Steve knew now that it wouldn't be long before Michelle came so using his past experience he got his fingers and started rubbing her bud causing her to moan even louder.

"Steeeeevvvvveee doontt stopppp makeee mee cumm" And before she knew it she released her liquids and Steve removed himself from her and let her cum all over her bed. Michelle looked up to see Carla looking over her her legs opened slightly Michelle knew exactly what Carla wanted she signalled her to lie on her back and put her legs in the air Michelle put her head over her pussy and began licking it causing Carla to moan out loud. All Peter and Steve could do was sit there and watch them sliding their hands up and down their length.

"Mmmmm Chelle don't stop baby" Michelle then started sucking her bud and inserted 3 fingers into her she knew this would tip Carla over the edge.

"Oh Chelle baby im going comeee" and instantly she came right into Michelle mouth

"oh baby that was amazing"

After this each of them was tired and decided to go to sleep the boys stated the night and sleep at the end of the bed and the girls slept in the middle legs entwined together.


	9. coming out

The next morning the girls woke all of sudden and suddenly remembered it was a Monday

"Oh sugar chelle it Monday"

"Oh crap" Michelle said as she jamp out of bed Carlas followed her slipping into that incredibly tight dress.

"Carla im not going to be able to resist you in that dress baby"

"Ah oh well your just going to have to try aren't you my gorgeous"

"And one thing Carla do we tell people about us"

"Hm well il see what mood im in"

"ok" michelle replyed as they rushed out the door

Michelle soon found herself admiring that pretty girl beside her knowing that she is now all hers and before she knew it she found herself feeling her thigh moving her up and down. Hearing carlas shortened breathed made her more determined to please this women but before she knew it Carla had grabbed her hand dragged her outside the office to the kitchen area and she snogged michelle right infrount of everyones eyes. Michelle soon found herself being pushed onto the unit as carlas hands creep up her skirt she oushed it up so it was now bunched around her hips and carlas started rubbing her already hot wet centre before breaking the kiss and sending the workers on a early lunch. Michelle now found herself unzipping carlas really tight dress watching her amazing boobs bounce out she let her hand finger carlas nipples causing her to moan out loud and then started sucking on them and then she tried to move her head down to Carlas thighs but Carlas stopped her and pushed Michelle back against the Kitchen unit she started rubbing her wet pussy through her wet thongs causes Michelle breathes too shorten into little moans and before she knew it Carlas had shoved her two fingers into Michelles wet and warm pussy.

"Mmmmm carrr don't stop babyyy im ggooooiiinggg too cummm" Carla knew to Michelle was close to cumming so she bit down really hard on Michelles bud causing her to scream out loud


	10. the big news

A week later…

"Hmm Chelle baby im late"

"Late for what" then she eyed Carla up and down and noticed the tampon in her hand

"How late are you car"

"5 days"

"Oh okay well you should mabey take a test"

"What like a test test"

"Yea well it could be possible hun"

"hmm ok yea well il nip to Frescos im not going here I don't want dev or Norris gossiping to the rest of street"

"okay well il stay here and il take it with you if you like"

"Ok right bye" and Carla was out the door before she knew it.

Michelle was sat on the sofa a glass of red in her hand when the door opened and there was Carla.

Carla opened the cupboard door and got out the bottle of coke she poured herself a big glass and sipped it down slowly while she cuddled with Michelle on the sofa.

"Right baby that's it I need to pee il call you in- in just a minute" Carla said as she sttod up and walked into the bathroom

Two minutes later Carla flushed the loo and called Michelle in and they sat on the floor Carla in Michelles arm and Michelle strocking her hair slowly. They left it for 5 minutes and just hugged each other when finally Carla looked at the test and it came out positive. Carla brooke down into tears and Michelle pulled her in for another hug.

"Its ok baby if you want to have it itl be fine il still stay with you"

"hmm thanks chelle I just need to tell peter now"

"Well you call peter over and Il go out for a drink ok "

"yea" Carla replied and Michelle gave her a quick peck on the cheek before getting on her shoes and jacket and leaving to go.

As Michelle entered the rovers she was greeted by Steve

"Hello my beautiful lady could I buy you a drink"

"Hmm ok as long as you promise to drop the beautiful act"

Michelle and Steve went and sat at one of the tables in the corner

"Whats up with your face princess" asked Steve keen to try and cheer up the women he now totally fancied.

"Well as long as you promise to tell no one not even Carla, well shes pregnant"

"Oh ehm ok"

"yea" replied Michelle as she to a sip of her drink

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant" Steve asked now wishing he hadn't seeing the look Michelle gave him

"Oh shit sorry steve ive just remembered I need to go get some milk il be right back ok don't move" Michelle said as she almost ran out of the pub and straight into Devs where she picked up a test just to be sure.

"And whos the lucky man" asked Dev as she went and paided for it"

"Oh its eh not mine a mate asked me to get it for them"

"ahh ok that shall be £2.50 chelle ma dear"

"there you go keep the change"

And Michelle was out the shop as quickly as she was in. She ran straight back to the Rovers and sat down beside steve again.

"Milk" Steve questioned .

"Oh he was out and me and Carla don't like skimmed eh I just need to nip to the loo" and Michelle was once again up and into the loo. She sat on the toilet tapping the test against her hands as if it would somehow hurry it up. It felt to be the longest couple of minute of her life and then finally I showed up POSITIVE. Oh fuck thought Michelle she needed to tell Carla straight away she took out her phone and texted Carla.

**Michelle**- Carla I need to tell you something its urgent! XXXX

**Carla**- What is it baby XXXX

**Michelle**- Well im well pregnant too XXX

**Carla**- Oh ok do you want to come back and we shall talk this through XXXXXX

**Michelle**-Ok coming straight over baby XXXXX

Michelle walked out the toilets and over to Steve

"Sorry boy Carla needs me to come home you know with everything"

"Oh ok well see you around beautiful" And Michelle was straight out the pub and back home she was almost in tears when she arrived and Carla was there to comfort her.

"Did you tell Peter"

"No I couldn't I didn't know what to say I was scared he would want me to get rid of it"

"Well mabey we could have Steve and peter over and we could tell them both"

"ok" replied Carla texting Peter

Soon Steve and Peter came around. Michelle took Steve into her bedroom and they sat down on her bed.

"Right well you know how I told you about" and she pointed her head towards Carla

"uuhuu"

"well its turns out I am too" Michelle said trying not to burst into tears but she couldn't hold out any longer and she just burst into tears.

"Its ok baby do you want to have it" Michelle nodded her head as she leant into Steve.

"That's fine then wele have it do you still want to live with Carla" Michelle looked up at him and nodded.

"That's fine then il come here once a week to make sure the two most important people are ok and if you ever have a problem then just call me baby il be right around. They both walked into the living room to see Carla and Peter who looked over the moon. Michelle ran right over to Carla, sat down on her lap and gave a big kiss and hug.

"You still want to live here" asked Michelle

"Course baby what made you ask that"

"Nothing that's good cause I said the same to Steve so he said he is going to come round once a week to let us put our feet up for a but why don't you get Peter to do the same"

"I could do that Carla if you want" Peter said and Carla nodded and then Michelle leaned into Carla and they both fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
